KibaSaku One Shot
by DJjazzyJess32
Summary: Kiba and Sakura fight, but they love each other. Right?


"Well what the hell do you want me to do huh?" He snapped

"Gee, I don't know.. TELL THE TRUTH MAYBE?" She yelled back. She slammed the desk drawer. He looked at the floor and sat down next to the window.

"I really don't know why I put up with this." An angry Nineteen year old Sakura Haruno said. She was packing some clothes and a few of her important things into a back pack. A careless eighteen year old Kiba scoffed. He sat quietly staring out of the bedroom window.

"Yeah?" He asked.

She sighed, obviously irritated. "Kiba, look, I'm going to stay at Ino's for a few days."

"Why, so she can bitch about what an asshole I am and how you should move on because you deserve better?"

"No. Maybe if were separated for a while, it'll give you some time to grow up!" Kiba said nothing and closed his eyes. They'd gotten into another argument, over something small of course. That's what pissed him off the most. This time she was really leaving and he couldn't even remember what they'd fought about in the first place. As she left, Sakura slammed the front door extra hard. It was four 'o clock in the afternoon. Kiba stood up from his chair and looked around the room. She hadn't taken a lot, just some perfumes, makeup, deodorant, things like that. It was so quiet without her there; In his apartment. They'd been together for over a year and she had started staying with him when she returned to medical school back in the fall. Kiba's phone sat on the dresser and the ringer started to go off. He looked at the caller I.D before picking it up.

"Yo."

"Kiba! What's going on brother? Happy birthday!"

Kiba flinched at his friends' loud voice. "Hey Naruto. Ha, thanks man, you remembered."

"How could I forget!" Naruto was hyper, as usual. "So did Sakura plan anything for your birthday?"

'Yeah, she moved out. Some goddamn birthday present.' Kiba thought to himself "Uh actually she went to go hang out with Ino for the day why?"

"Heh well me and the boys wanted to take you out for a drink, Whaddya say?"

"Eh, I don't know Naruto… The house is a mess.. I should probably start cleaning.."

"Come on Kiba! It's your birthday, you should be having fun!' Naruto was dumb, but he wasn't stupid. He had heard from Shikamaru that Kiba and Sakura were fighting. He wanted to cheer one of his best friends up!

'Sakura's out there having fun.. So why should I stay at home and be miserable?' "Ah…. Fuck it, your right! Let's go haha."

"Alright, I'll be at your apartment in an hour!"

Kiba hung up the phone, picked out some clothes and jumped in the shower. He had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock on the door. He threw a towel around his waist and walked over to the door.

"It's about time Naruto," Opening the door he saw two steaming hot girls, one dressed in a slim red dress that went up to her knee's, and the other wore a black mini skirt and a black dressy blouse. Kiba quickly shut the door as his face turned a bright red.

"Kiba open up!" He heard Narutos loud voice. Kiba opened the door and saw Naruto standing in front of the two girls. "What the heck was that for? You don't just slam the door on people you don't know!" Kiba's mouth hung open in awe and he nodded. He invited them in, pulled naruto in his room, then shut the door.

"Who are they?" Kiba exclaimed

"You like what you see?" Naruto winked.

"Naruto, Sakura would kill me if she knew they were even at my door. Now there in my living room. On my couch, dressed like that. Why'd you bring them over here?" Kiba called from his closet where he was getting dressed.

"Kiba, it's not like Sakura would care."

"What..?"

"I know you guys are fighting."

Kiba came out of the closet and glared at naruto.

Naruto shrugged "Sorry, I just thought maybe you needed to mess around while you can, you know?"

"Let's just go."

They arrived at the club at eight thirty after picking everyone else up. Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kankuro, and the two girls all sat at the bar and took shot after shot after shot! Some girl from the sound village pulled Kankuro to the dance floor, Shikamaru and Chouji hung around the DJ station, while Naruto and Kiba stayed talking at the bar.

"So where's Hinata, Naruto?"

"Shhhh… -hic- Keep it down.."

"The hell do you mean?"

"Sh… sha… she broke up with meeeee three, threee days ago."

"And you didn't tell anyone T_T"

"I was depressed, -hic-"

Kiba patted naruto on the back. "I'm sorry man."

"It's okay…"

The two girls who had showed up earlier with naruto walked up to kiba. "Hey –Hic- come dance with us." The one in the red dress said playing with kiba's hair. "Yeah, you… y-you… sexy man" The one in the black said rubbing kiba's arm.

Kiba hesitated. He started to say no but remembering the things sakura had said made him change his mind. He stood up and the two girls led him to the dance floor. It was dark except for all of the colorful strobe lights dancing around the room. Since there were so many people on the dance floor, the air was hot and sticky. Kiba started to sweat after a minute or two, but he had to admit he was having a little fun. He forgot about the fight him and sakura had, but he was being careless. He went back to the bar, took a few more shots, then started dancing again. The girl in the slim red dress danced dangerously close to him and he could smell her perfume mixed with the smell of wine coolers on her breath. She took his hands in hers and played with his fingers while she danced around him. Kiba was a little freaked out since he only held Sakura's hand but nonetheless he said nothing and continued dancing. She took his hand and slammed it on her thigh. Throwing herself against him she started moving his hand up her leg and under her skirt. He felt fishnets and as she moved it up further he felt lacy underwear. Kiba looked down at the girl and she smiled at him licking her lips. He pulled his hand away and as He looked up and saw naruto coming towards him.

"Kiba!" he stammered.

"Yeah?" Kiba said yelling over the music and stepping away from the girl.

"My friend over here wants to take me to one of the back rooms and have some fun. You and your friend should to!" The girl in the black Grabbed Kiba's arm, pushing the girl in the red dress out of the way.

"Actually I should go…" Kiba trailed off. He looked towards the door. He was getting a bad feeling.

"Yeah, let's go!" She slurred

Naruto and the girl in the red lead the way as kiba and the girl in the black followed. They went down a long hallway, entered a door on the left, and went up some stairs. Everything went blurry for a while and his head started to pound.

'Why the hell did I drink so much..?' He thought as he groaned. 'My senses are so messed up right now..' As Kiba rubbed his eyes, he saw clearly again. He was now in a blue room and the girl who brought him their stood before him wearing nothing but her Bra, fishnets, underwear and black heels. He looked around and shook his head.

"Look I don't even know you. Naruto is out of his fucking mind to talk me into this."

"Oh can't you just stay for a while?" She asked putting her hand on his chest. He backed away from her and fell backwards on top of the bed that was there and jumped on him.

"W-what the hell are you doing?"

She licked his neck and in between kisses she said "Isn't this what you want?" She went lower and he tilted his head back.

'It feels good but it's wrong… Maybe I can let her..' Kiba's head started spinning. Guaranteed the alcohol was taking over again. She ripped open his shirt and started licking his chest. He grabbed her waist and she smirked. "That's more like it." She kissed his lips and around his face. He jolted when she kissed a spot right behind his right ear. That was his special spot. Sakura knew how to tease and torture him with that spot. At that exact moment he thought of her beautiful face and the way her pink hair fell perfectly around it. He smelt the scent of her cherry blossom perfume and awfully missed her. That's when his senses kicked back in

"I can't do this!" He pushed the girl off him and stood up.

"Just have some fun, loosen up" She said giggling.

Kiba looked at her. This time he really looked at her. She was so ugly. Why was he even here? He should've stayed home, avoided all of this. How I am going to tell sakura? She'll hate me even more..

"No-" He stated flatly

"You can't reject me!" She yelled.

"I said no" He snapped at her. He was getting mad. Everyone kept interrupting him and it was pissing him off.

She grabbed his arm "You're not leaving! I know about your stupid little punk ass girlfriend and that bitch doesn't deserve you. She can't give you what you need. But me?" she grabbed his hands and put them on her chest.

"I can" She whispered in his ear. Kiba pushed her away in disgust and she landed on the bed. Kiba's temper was about to blow.

"Get away from me you whore." He glared "And don't you EVER call her that again" He growled. "I love her more than anything you could ever dream of. I feel real sorry for you. This? It was a mistake. I would never cheat on her, not even for the likes of you." He yelled.

Her eyes went wide and she didn't say anything. Kiba ran back through the little hallway to the club, buttoning his shirt as he went. He spotted Shikamaru and Chouji as he was stopping for air.

"Hey kiba! Why you in such a hurry?" Chouji Said munching on some chips.

"Haha, Where's the fire." Shikamaru laughed

"Some whore" Kiba said in between breaths. His hair was messed up. His tie was loosely hanging off the side of his neck and their were lipstick mark smears all over his neck.

"Did she rape you?" Shikamaru's eyes went wide.

"Was it awesome?" Chouji asked.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "I'm going home. Lates."

Kiba walked home, head down, Shoulders slumped, hands in his pockets. He went home and washed up. In the shower he forgot about his emotions and punched a hole in the wall.. "Great!" he muttered. "How am I supposed to explain that too sakura… If she ever comes back.." He got sad all over again! He decided he couldn't sleep. He had just turned nineteen and so much had happened. It was three 'O clock in the morning. The sun would be up in about two hours or so. Kiba went walking throughout the streets of Konoha contemplating deeply. He was sad, mad, hurt, confused, lost, guilty, all at the same time. He sat down on a park bench and looked around. There were numerous trees around but one stood out in particular. It was a tall, strong, healthy cottonwood. 'Heh… there's nothing else to do.. so…' he thought to himself. Kiba hopped off the bench and studied the tree. He was going to climb it the old fashion way. He grabbed a branch and started climbing. It felt like forever since he had climbed a tree. Kiba got to the very top of the tree and looked up. He felt like he could touch the stars that were now fading into the night sky. "I wonder what time it is?" he thought out loud.

"Time to get down?" A girls' voice said.

Kiba looked down and remembered something he should've remembered before he started to climb the tree. He couldn't get down.

"Ahhhh….. Shit -_-;"

"What's wrong?" The girls' voice said.

"Who's there?"

"Uh. Don't you know my voice by now?"

"Should I?"

"Haha! Wow, I really don't know why I put up with this."

And then it hit him. "Why are you even here.."

"You're the one who's outside at odd hours of the night." She snapped

"God Sakura I am so sick of you thinking you can just walk all over me! Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I walk all over you? You are such an ass!"

"Ouch My feelings are so hurt." He said sarcastically.

"Did you ever once stop to think that I followed you because I CARE about you."

"No because then I would feel pretty stupid and It's only funny when I make you feel stupid."

"Yeah? You look pretty stupid Kiba"

"Whatever, I hope you know that were done." He mumbled

"What? You're mumbling."

"I SAID, WE ARE D-" but he was cut off when a branch snapped; the one that was supporting his left arm. As he fell backwards out of the tree he tried grabbing other, any, branches to catch him. But they all kept slipping from his hand.

"Kiba!" Sakura stood there eyes wide as he fell out of the tree.

Kiba hit the floor with a loud thud. It was like time froze for a split second. Then Kiba groaned in agony. Sakura ran to him tears forming.

"Oh my god kiba are you okay?" Sakura fell to her knees and rolled him over. He was holding his left arm, Eyes closed.

"Kiba…?"

"Heh…." Kiba opened one eye. "What do you care.."

"I was actually worried about you jerk!" She smacked his right shoulder.

"Ow!"

She rolled her eyes and then it got quiet and awkward.. There was a cold breeze and Sakura started shivering. The sun would be up in about thirty minutes or so.

He said nothing and grabbed her using his right arm. She didn't care if he was mad at her at her or not. She laid down facing him and they snuggled as he put his arm around her.

Kiba looked away from her and closed his eyes.

"Sakura..?" he said quietly.

"What's wrong, Baby?" she said in a soft tone.

Kiba's heart melted. How he missed hearing that from her. "I think I broke my arm.."

"We'll take care of it okay?" She said softly "Kiba I'm so sorry… I didn't mean anything I said. I missed you so much today.."

"No it's my fault. I shouldn't be so mean to you. You deserve so much better then me.. You should've listened to sasuke. I'm Just a mutt…"

"Don't say that.. Sasuke is just jealous…"

"Of what, me? Ha. I'm pathetic.."

"Kiba you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Of course Sasuke is jealous of you, You have a great life, wonderful friends and a good girl that loves you.. You're so amazing.."

He looked at her and grinned until a sharp twinge of pain made him flinch.

"Damn.." He closed both eyes again and bit his lip.

She lightly put her arm around him.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course.. I hate being mad at you. I hate when you're mad at me. Can you forgive me.. I'm so sorry Sakura I love you so much and you're so pretty sometimes I just get scared that you'll see that you deserve better and leave me.."

"Never..! I love you way to much Kiba. Do you forgive me..?" She smiled sweetly at him. He kissed her and she kissed back lightly at first, then stronger as he ran his fingers through her hair. As they parted for air kiba grabbed her hand and held on tight.

"Of course. I love you to Sakura."

They laid there in comfortable silence. And as the sun came up, they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I've re-worded this story so many times! First one shot I've ever done. I just love KibaSaku though ;P Masashi Kishimoto owns naruto. I own nothing. Except the story plot? Er, Okay Haha anyway hope you enjoyed the story!<p> 


End file.
